Unmanned vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (“UAV”), ground and water based automated vehicles, are continuing to increase in use. For example, UAVs are often used by hobbyists to obtain aerial images of buildings, landscapes, etc. Likewise, unmanned ground based units are often used in materials handling facilities to autonomously transport inventory within the facility. While there are many beneficial uses of these vehicles, they also have many drawbacks. For example, due to current design limitations, unmanned aerial vehicles are typically designed for either agility or efficiency, but not both. Likewise, aerial vehicles are designed to only operate with four degrees of freedom—pitch, yaw, roll, and heave.